


Forbidden  Dreams come to life

by SlytherinFyreQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinFyreQueen/pseuds/SlytherinFyreQueen
Summary: This was a dare by a friend.What started as a one shot smutty fic with Yoda and padmé is not getting a plotNot for underage readers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was Quickly written without my Bata. Please excuse any spelling, or Grammar errors. 
> 
> Depending on reviews I may add another chapter to this. And Maybe turn this into a multi chapter with multiple characters 
> 
> ~Starlette Malfoy~

He was sitting in the middle of the council chambers meditating. He sensed someone at the door.

 

"Enter" he said before they even knocked.

 

It was Padme.

 

"Welcome.  What need you my dear?  Hmmmmmm"

 

“I wanted to talk to you about a dream I keep having."

 

"You say a dream, hmm?  Me what you dreamed about tell.  I can tell, upsetting you, is it?  Herh herh."

 

“I keep dreaming about you and me doing things I know are forbidden. Forgive me I should not have mentioned it"

 

"Come.  Me what you dream about show."

 

 He stood up and grabbed his Cane and led Padme into his bedroom which was just off the council chambers. She had so many thoughts going through her head. Was she actually going to do this? This is been her dream for the longest time forbidden thoughts about her and her lovers master. Jedi were supposed to give into emotions I make sure they were not supposed to be having sexual intercourse. Why was Yoda doing this? Her thoughts began to race.

 

 

They entered the bedroom.

 

Padme walked over in front of him. She was really going to do this. She was going to seduce the Jedi master himself. She began to dance. Swinging her hips gyrating in front of the green alien who sat on the edge of the bed. She reached behind her and unhooked the strap that was holding her dress on. The dress slowly fell to the floor revealing her plump breasts with harden nipples. This was making her feel so wanton.  She stepped out of her dress that now laid on the floor. She fell to her knees and crawled over to Yoda.

“Master Yoda I want to see your Lightsaber” She reached out and untied the cord that held his robes shut.  He wore nothing underneath them.  Out popped his hard member standing in attention waiting for her touch.

“May I touch it Master” He nodded his head. This was the first time in centuries he has been touch by anyone even himself.

She took his cock up in her hand and began to stroke it. His entire body felt like a live wire. The force was flowing through him in a way he never thought was possible.

She looked directly into his eyes and she took him into her mouth. She circled her tongue around the lip licking up the precum that was there. She opened her mouth and took his cock in deeper. Running her tongue along it as she went. She deep him deeper until she was gaged on it. She pulled back so his cock was almost out of her mouth. She licked the lip once more before she took him back in all the way. She kept bobbing her head up and down on his cock as she wiggled her ass for him to see.

 

He was so very close to Cuming but did not want to cum in her mouth. He needed to be inside her.

“Stop” he said causing her look directly back into his eyes.

“To be inside you, I want” “on the bed you must lay”

She climbed onto the bed and spread her legs open.

Yoda reached out his hand and used the force to remove her panties. She was completely naked. Spread out for him to see. Her cunt was wet and she needed him inside her.

He walked up to her and got on his knees. He wanted to taste her as she tasted him.

 

He pushed her legs open more and started to lick her folds circling her clit every time he came to it. He pushed his finger into her and she clamped down around his finger and began to move her body. She wanted to be filled. He placed another finger inside her and used to the force to keep her still. She couldn’t move. He pulled his fingers out of her and moved closer so his cock rest right against her opening.

“You to beg, I want”

She started pleading with him as he rubbed the end of his cock against her opening

“Please Master Yoda….I need you inside me… I want you inside me. Please fuck me.”

 

He thrust his cock into her all at once. She gasped at the fullness she felt.

“Please master move I want to feel you move… please fuck me”

 

He began thrusting into her.  Her pushing back to meet him at every thrust. She was trying to get him to fuck her harder and faster. She wanted it rough

 

“Please…” she gasped searching for air. “Fuck me harder I want more”

 

“It rough, if you want.  Rough, I will give.”

He thrust into her harder as he used to force to apply just a bit of pressure around her neck. Her eyes got huge. This was what she wanted. She wanted to be used by the Jedi Master.

 

He was so very close to coming.

“Let go.  With me come.  Herh herh herh.”

She tensed up and waves of ecstasy came crashing over her as she let lose. The feel of her orgasm made him cum. He shot his entire load into her. She came again another wave of ecstasy came over her.

 

He pulled out.

“Never speak of this to anyone, we must.  Hmmmmmm.”

“Go before someone starts questioning why, been here so long, you have.  Yes, hmmm.”

She put her dress back on and walked out of his bedroom. She left her panties. She needed a reason to come back and have another ‘conversation’ with the little green Jedi master.

 


	2. The Walk back

Padme left the council chambers her body still reeling from her encounter with Yoda. She could not wrap her head around what just happened. She needed to get back to her room and take a shower.

As she was walking down the corridor back to her room she noticed someone standing against the wall reading what seemed to be a map. It was clear they were lost and she being the ever helpful person she was wanted to help them find their way wherever they were going. 

She walked over to them

"Hello there, Do you need Help?" She asked them.

The person looked up at her

"Oh yes, please. This building is so confusing."

"Where are you trying to get to" Padme asked

"I have a delivery to make to the private rooms of Padme Amidala," the person said

A delivery for me sent to my private rooms. It had to be from someone I knew. No one but close friends knew that my personal rooms are in this building. 

"I am Padme, If you wish to follow me and My room is right around the corner"

 

They walked down the hallway. They came across a plain looking door it was nothing special. It certainly didn't look like the doorway to a senators room. The delivery person was still carrying the package and it seemed heavy. Padme instructed them to set it inside by the front door. The delivery person handed Padme a pen and tablet. "Sorry Ma'am this package needs to be signed for to confirm delivery," The delivery person said. Padme reached out and took the pen. The second she touched the pen she started getting dizzy. 

 

" My employer has given me very exact instructions."

 

The Delivery person led Padme to the bed and laid her down. They took a step back and pushed a button on their wristband. They illusion that it put up disappeared. This was no Delivery person this was a Bounty Hunter. Someone had hired them to handle a debt. What Debt did Padme owe? 

What was this person going to do? Padme tried to scream but she could not make any noise. There was a toxin on the pen. She can move and she couldn't make any noise. This was the worse thing to happen to her in her life. 

The alien climbed on the bed next to Padme and started removing her dress. 

'Oh dear what was he going to do to me' Padme thought. 

The alien slowly spread Padme's legs spreading them so her entire body was on display for him. He reached down and his hand and slowly began to rub her opening. He slipped 2 fingers inside her and curled them up. Her body was so reactive. Even temporarily paralyzed her body moved a cried out for more. He kept thrusting his fingers in her. Every movement made her wetter. She was practically dripping and oozing all over the bed. 

He removed his hands and started removing his pants... He pulled them down past his knees and then pulled his underwear down revealing the pride of this race. 2 cocks.

Padme screamed inside her head she knew what was going to happen next.

The alien climbed on top of her and placed one of his 2 cocks at her opening and started to rub it on her opening. Her body was begging for more. She was screaming no inside her head.

He thrust his first cock into her opening. She was so tight. He started thrusting into her pounding her over and over. 

She was sure she would explode. He did big He filled her completely. 

Just then He took his second cock and thrust it into the puckered hole. 

She screamed out in pain inside her head

The alien kept thrusting into both her holes. Over and over building in speed. He was so close. He reached down and started pulling her nipples as he thrust into her. First the left nipple. Tugging on it enough to make it rock hard. He leaned down and started running his tongue on it. Swirling her nipple with the tip of his tongue. He moved to the right nipple tugging on it and licking it. swirling it around the tip of his tongue. 

He was so very close he was going to explode. He let go and shot his load into both her holes. He pulled out and watch his Blue seen drip out of her holes.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. 

"My employer wants you to remember who you truly belong to" 

 

He pulled up his pants and push the button on his wrist and the illusion of a delivery person came back up and he left the room.

She layed there slowly starting to regain the ablity to move.

'remember who owns me? What kind of sick joke is this'

She started to cry and cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sorry for how badly written this is its 5am and I'm on no sleep.


End file.
